


Pint-Sized Prophet

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Lap Sex, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's so small, and Sam can't really help himself. Good thing that Kevin wants this as much as Sam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pint-Sized Prophet

It is almost surprising just how small Kevin is in his hands. Yeah he knew Kevin was practically tiny compared to him, especially when he took into consideration how he was usually around Dean or Cas. But this small?

The kid was almost palm sized.

It did not help that the prophet fit just right in his lap, straddling Sam’s hips as the hunter cleaned the blood off him. Helping stitch up his wounds. He took extra careful care with the missing finger, almost wanting to kiss it better.

He has to pull himself together to keep from just caressing the soft skin, hands shaking. Even more he is almost sure Kevin knows. The kids not stupid, ‘advanced placement’ and all that. Probably just a quick look and he can tell just how much Sam wants to pull his clothes from him and see if he is soft all over. Feel that petite body writing under him, or on him.

Which ever, he just needed him.

The uninjured hand moves to the hunter’s chin, lifting it so he has to meet Kevin’s curious gaze. His head is tilted to the side, almost as if he is questioning Sam before the elder feels a thumb brushing over his lips.

In that moment he is thankful Dean is off doing whatever with Castiel, and that Ms. Tran is gone shopping. Because he can not help himself from moving in close and kissing those soft, supple and pliant lips. Spindly arms wrap around his neck, fingers moving through the mane of hair as Kevin’s smaller body bows into Sam’s a noise that is almost like a whine passing from his lips.

Hands that are not his own move to remove his clothes and the hunter groans into Kevin’s lips, licking at them. They both need this like they need air. Something completely carnal to remind them that they are human. Yeah it is not what either expected but they would not deny themselves this.

Especially when they were having similar thoughts on how fucking small Kevin was compared to Sam. How good it felt to have his tiny body squirming in the bigger man’s lap, kissing a path along Sam’s neck as the hunter worked Kevin’s clothes off, calloused fingers tracing along the others skin.

It felt so wrong to have a kid just fresh out of high school here in his lap, clawing at each other like animals. For a moment he wanted to stop it. Then Kevin reached into his pants, one hand wrapping around his erect cock and Sam saw stars. Only able to buck up into what could be described as an ‘expert grip’, eyes closed with ecstasy.

Cursing under his breath, he tries to pull the rest of Kevin’s clothes from his lanky frame. The prophet only pulls from where he was sucking a bruise onto Sam’s throat after a few tugs. It gets to where they are both only in their pants, staring at one another, chests heaving as Sam tries to think on how the hell they are going to make this work.

“Do you…?”

“Have experience with this? Yes. Have lube? No. That seems like something Dean practices in, and he probably has it with him.” The teen is staring off in thought as Sam tries to get the mental image of Dean with lube out of his mind. Especially what his brother might be using it for.

“There’s lotion in-“

“Won’t do. We need something water based. It’s why most sex shop lubes are as watery as they are. Times like this make you almost wish men were able to self lubricate like women even though using lubes with vaginal sex is still recommended, but anal self lubrication would be a little weird.”

Blinking a few times Sam just stared at him, not knowing exactly what to think. He also did not want the mental image of wet assholes in his mind honestly. So instead of replying he startled the younger man by picking him up and sitting back down on the motel bed. “I think I have an idea on how to make this work…” his voice is low and hot in the prophets ear, making Kevin shudder, nails raking on Sam’s chest.

Laying back Sam pulls Kevin down with him who needs little to no encouragement, nosing at Sam’s neck again. Likely planning to leave another mark on the older man. He is humming against Sam’s skin when the hunter lets out a low laugh, “we’re going to need to move around, Kev. I hate to move ya from where you are but, what I have in mind is going to require the other end of you.”

It takes a few moments for Kevin to register just what Sam is implying before he stares at Sam, scandalized. “I…seriously?! That’s unsanitary!”

“Says the kid who was covered in blood a while ago.”

Kevin puffs one cheek out in what is almost a pout and Sam has to remind himself that this pint sized prophet is all of eighteen. It takes a few moments of consideration before Kevin does as Sam wants, shifting so he’s facing Sam’s dick, working it the man’s pants off thick hips. Once he has it in his sighs, he can not help but marvel at just how big it is. How the hell is that going to fit?!

The hunter is having no troubles on his end, almost tearing the jeans from the teen before spreading his thighs and pushing up to where his prize was waiting. A few pokes with his tongue and Kevin is moaning into Sam’s thigh, nails digging into his skin. He has little control, squirming as he feels his cheeks being parted by strong hands, thumbs holding them open as the hunter works his hole open with his tongue and fingers.

It feels weird and wrong but he keeps rocking back into it, his good hand stroking the older man’s cock. Still wondering how it would fit in his mouth, let alone his ass.

Licking his lips nervously, he takes it into his mouth, moaning around the head as he closes his eyes. His jaw hurts just from the effort, hand moving up and down the shaft, trying to do his best at this. The vibrations from each noise he was making should help, whining, moaning and whimpering as he was teased by Sam, wriggling his hips.

By the time Sam deems him ready he feels like a pimp pile of goo on the hunter’s lap, head resting on Sam’s thigh as he breaths hard.

Sam picks him up, sitting him in the man’s lap with ease before kissing him hard. Strong hands grab his ass as Kevin feels that monster cock poke at his entrance. For a moment he is terrified, nails digging into the hunters shoulders as he leans into the kiss. Needing some form of reassurance that it is going to be okay.

That he is going to be okay.

They do not need words as Sam slowly pushes into him, kissing the corner of Kevin’s mouth, lips trailing a way down to his shoulder. Leaving the prophet free to tell him to stop if he needs to.

He waits it out, a pained sound leaving him as the initial burn makes him want to leap from the hunter’s lap. Everything is telling him to just stop it but he trust Sam so he keeps going until the other is fully seated inside him and Kevin is left to rest his head on the others chest, whimpering with pain. Just waiting it out until it is just a dull ache.

His nails rake down the hunter’s chest, leaving little red welts in their wake as he chews on his bottom lip, breathing hard. Once his eyes are closed and a small moan leaves him, hips rocking to get more Sam lays back earning a confused look from the teen.

“Go on Kev, give me a show.” He is smirking and Kevin would almost hit him if it did not feel so good. Those big hands are on his hips, encouraging him to move.

With little prompting he does, raising himself up on his knees till only the tip was still inside before falling down again, a small cry leaving him. His good hand wraps around his own aching cock, stroking along the shaft and thumbing the head, biting his lip as his hips rock. Bouncing and moving his hips in what feels like a lewd display but it feels too good to be bad.

It does not even pass through his mind that any of the others could walk in on them like this. Dean, Cas, his Mom. Hell, a demon even. Right now all he can think or feel is Sam inside of him, filling him up like a cheap whore and here he is happily moving on the man’s cock. Moaning and begging him for more like some animal in heat.

He is breathlessly moaning Sam’s name like it is the only word he knows. Nothing else comes to mind right now. He can not even think of how to form simple things like ‘so good’. Cheap porno talk seems like it would ruin everything. Even the bliss he is feeling right now.

Just when he thinks it could not get any better, Sam lifts him with little strain and slams up into him hitting a spot inside him that has stars forming behind his eyes and he is coming over his hand and Sam’s chest with the hunter following soon behind.

It could only last so long though, in a flash everything goes to hell - or what feels like hell.

He does not hear the sound of his mother’s car pull up, only the sound of the keys in the door. He prays it is Dean and Castiel - even though he knows it can not be - and then -

“Kevin?!”

The screech of his mother saying his name has him hiding his face in Sam’s neck, both of them frozen in fear.

What is confusing is that she just stands there surveying the scene before covering them both with a blanket. “Honestly, doing it like rabbits at a time like this?! I raised you better! I bet you didn’t even use protection did you?!”

He wants to mention that they did not have any but she covers his head with the blanket as well. “I am going to go get ice, you two better be either in the shower, or clean and dressed by the time I am back. Am I understood?”

“Yes Ms. Tran.” Comes the muffled reply from Sam who is trying not to laugh against Kevin’s shoulder even when the prophet slaps his own.

“Good. And open the windows, this place smells like sex!” With that she is gone again, muttering about horny teenagers.


End file.
